Ven a mí
by alegra77
Summary: Me siendo abrumada… quiero escapar de esta oscuridad que me ahoga el alma, quiero ver y vivir una verdadera vida que cure mis heridas, quiero sentir el latir de mi corazón, deseo ser un humano que sienta amor, deseo ser una humana que pueda amar y por fin vivir con paz, todo esto puedo lograrlo si me quedo tu lado?


Me siendo abrumada… quiero escapar de esta oscuridad que me ahoga el alma, quiero ver y vivir una verdadera vida que cure mis heridas, quiero sentir el latir de mi corazón, deseo ser un humano que sienta amor, deseo ser una humana que pueda amar y por fin vivir con paz, todo esto puedo lograrlo si me quedo tu lado?…Tsk deja de hablar y solo ven a mí mujer estúpida molesto tomo su muñeca y la jalo hasta el, abrazándola con fuerza, es verdad… tu eres una tormenta que destruye y cura todo a donde su paso da…

**Hola chicos traigo esta nueva historia a ustedes lectores un Haru/Gokudera, este fic es dedicado a Suno-Andrew que hace tiempo me había sugerido esta pareja perdona mi demora pero aquí está la historia n_n ¡espero y te guste!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y otras a futuro, al igual que los personajes oc,**

oxoxo

**Episodio: 01**

**Ven a mí**

Las calles estaban tan rebosantes de colores vibrantes las prendas coloridas de las gente parecían crear una multicolor escena entre las bellas calles italianas

Pero… esta vivaz escena fue interrumpida por una repentina lluvia que hiso a toda la multitud huir de ella

"Está lloviendo", un susurro apagado se escucha con silencioso pesar por una pequeña calle solitaria, se encontraba una joven mujer vestida con una larga chaqueta de color negro siendo su rostro tapado por su caucha, estaba parada detenidamente sin hacer ningún movimiento

Observaba, a la gente pasar con rapidez, con lentitud, con risas, con desespero por no mojarse, con ira, con alegría, con…

Ganas de vivir

"Porque yo no puedo ser así?", la suave voz se escucha como un suave y agonizante cantico mientras mira con indiferencia y a la vez anhelante, el vivir de las personas mientras sin importarle ser mojada por la lluvia, gira su mirada al cielo azul que es cubierto por las nubes, mientras la lluvia empieza a caer cada vez con más intensidad y los estruendoroso y fieros truenos empiezan a rugir como grito de guerra, su rostro es mojado con rapidez mientras se desliza perfectamente sobre su bella cara hasta llegar a sus ojos cafés apagados hasta rodar sobre sus mejillas pareciendo lagrimas

Como si llorara

Una mujer que podía sentir y llorar…

Pero no era así solo era una ilusión

Su ropa empezó a mojarse completamente mientras que poco a poco empezó a gotear hasta formar un charco rojizo, la sangre que era escondida por su chaqueta fue revelada por la intensa lluvia

Sangre que no era suya

"Se acerca una Tormenta", declaro la joven mujer

"Haru", se escuchó la una voz grave desde un trasmisor oculto entre sus ropas

"Qué ocurre?", La voz de la castaña resonó con cansancio

"Has terminado la misión?"

"Si la he completado"

"El jefe solicita tu presencia lo más pronto posible"

"Entendido iré enseguida"

Ante esa pequeña conversación la castaña empezó a caminar perdiéndose en las nieblas que empezaban invadir las calles

Frio, soledad era lo único que había en su corazón

Miro nuevamente el cielo ser cubierto por una abrasiva tormenta…"tú también sentirás lo mismo?"

oxoxo

"¡Está lloviendo!", El ruido de las legres risas de unos niños se escuchaba fuertemente dentro de una limosina negra, los inocentes ojos de aquellos niños miraban las calles italianas donde ahora sería su nuevo hogar ser bañadas por la lluvia

Los demás veían divertidos la escena

Hace apenas un día estaban en Japón y ahora estaban en Italia su nuevo hogar, después de que Tsunayoshi Sawada aceptara su puesto del futuro Decimo de la famiglia Vongola, todos sus guardianes tuvieron que irse inmediatamente a Italia para la futura sucesión de su líder

Un par de ojos verdes miraban con oscura indiferencia sobre el cristal de la ventana aquellas calles tan conocidas para él la última vez que estuvo en Italia fue hace muchos años algo que él no deseaba recordad aquellas momentos donde estaba solo… donde no podía conseguir la paz

Bufo con irritación escuchando la gritonearía de los mocosos y el resto de sus estúpidos acompañantes su Decimo había desaparecido junto con Reborn-san y a él lo había dejado solo con esos idiotas rumbo hacia la mansión Vongola ¡ él era la mano derecha del Decimo debía estar donde su jefe estuviera , en definitiva no estaba de buen humor al estar en esas tierras Italianas y aún más después de la conversación que tuvo con su hermana antes de que ella se fuera antes que ellos a Italia ya que terminaron peleando en vez de conversar todo por culpa de el

Como si el en verada quisiera hablar con ese sujet…

"¡Gyaaagyaa, el gran Lambo-sama ha regresado a Italia!"

"Tsk cállate mocoso"

"Ma,ma calma Gokudera solo están emocionados, bueno un que yo también nunca había venido a Italia y me parece interesante", comento con una gran sonrisa Yamamoto Takeshi que miraba con una amplia sonrisa a su compañero platinado

"Che, cállate estúpido fanático del beisbol, si ni si quiera es un buen día que no ves que está lloviendo a mares, en verdad eres estúpido"

"Jajaja Gokudera desde que llegamos has estado molesto"

"Tsk cállate"

"¡Bakadera es un pesado!"

"¡Que dijiste estúpida vaca!"

"Lambo no peles", lo regaño la pequeña niña vestida con ropas chinas, si Lambo-san no debes pelear con Gokudera-san concordó su otro compañero Futa

"¡Gyahahaha eres todo un cascarrabias por eso te salieron tan pronto las canas!"

Pero al parecer este los ignoro, haciendo que ambos niños suspiraran en derrota Lambo era tan terco e idiota

Bien hora si estaba enojado con esa vaca idiota

"¡Te haré volar estúpida Vaca!", con una vena resaltando en su frente el guardián de la Tormenta

"¡Al extremo Gokudera ese el espíritu extremista!"

"Oni-chan tranquilízate por favor"

"kufufufu los idiotas siempre serán idiotas, verdad mi querida Nagi"

"¡Que dijiste estúpido Mukuro a ti también te volare en pedazos imbécil!"

"Kufufuf, quiero ver eso "

"Tsk, ya verás estúpido"

"Mukuro-sama sea amable por favor"

"Ma,ma, mina tranquilicémonos, Gokudera estamos en un auto tranquilízate quieres hacerlo explotar?", el guardián de la Lluvia trato de tranquilizar a su compañero mientras trataba de detenerlo para no aventar unas de sus dinamitas

"No quieres meter a Tsuna en problemas al destruir la limosina verdad?", ante eso Gokudera se tranquilizó solo un poco

"¡Bakadera es un cobarde, cobarde mientras Lambo se balanceaba en un baile con diversión apuntaba aun furiosos Gokudera!"

Pero cayo cuando Gokudera lo golpeo en la cabeza, "¡vez te dije que te haría pagar vaca idiota!"

"¡Whaaa escupidera me pego Chrome-ne!", el pequeño guardián del rayo corrió rápidamente hacia la peli morada

Gokudera solo bufo con molestia mientras regresaba a su asiento e ignoraba a todos, no estaba de humor, tenía un dolor fuerte en la cabeza

"Hn, estúpidos herbívoros", los más alejado posible Hibari observaba al grupo de herbívoros idiotas, gritar y decir estupideces que le estaban colmando la paciencia

"Si no se callan estúpidos herbívoros kamikorosu"

"Kufufufu como si de verdad te hicieran caso ave-chan"

"Quieres probar estúpida piña herbívora"

"Oya, en verdad que quieres hacerlo Hibari-chan"

"Mina por favor tranquilícense", exclamó una preocupada Kyoko,

"Kyoko-chan déjalos no nos harán caso", con resignación y timidez Chrome mientras abrazaba aun lloriqueado bobino, miro también a sus molestos compañero pelearse entre si

La peli naranja miro preocupada de igual forma a todos los chicos

Tsun-kun donde te has metido

Boss donde estas

Ambas chicas rogaron a que pronto apareciera el joven castaño para poner fin a las peleas de sus amigos que durante todo el trayecto no habían dejado de discutir

Gokudera nuevamente poso su mirada sobre el cristal del coche miro su reflejo este día había sido horrible no tenía ánimos de nada miro su rostro cansado sus ojos reflejaban más que enojo…

Tristeza y nostalgia… tal

Era eso, el no querer regresar a Italia lo que lo tenía así, haber discutido con Bianchi sobre ir a ver a ese viejo

Tsk, porque esto me tiene que pasar, ahora él sabe que yo estoy aquí

No tenía ganas de verlo, de escucharlo, ni mucho menos de hablar con el

Desde lo que paso en el futuro y haber leído esas cartas y aun con los años no sabía que pensar

No ahora no eso no, él tenía su vida solo debía olvidar todo lo que representaba su pasado y vivir su presente y ver por su futuro

Que caso tenia ver a ese hombre que lo engaño durante tanto tiempo?

Tenía una herida que aún no sanaba y no quería agrandarla más

No quería sentir nuevamente la soledad

Odiaba estar en ese lugar pero…

No podía dejar a su famiglia ni a su décimo, el ahora no estaba solo porque los tenia a ellos, pero aun así…

En su corazón había cosas que aún no estaba dispuesto a soltar a nadie ni siquiera a ellos, las cicatrizases estaban demasiado frescas

Mierda esto me está molestando

Miro las calles solitarias Silicianas la personas se habían ocultado de la lluvia y de ese tan deplorable y devastado paisaje

Nadie se atrevería caminar con esta tormenta pero para su sorpresa sus ojos verdes miraron con expresión asombrada a una persona pasar sin importarle la lluvia caminaba lentamente por aquellas calles abandonadas , no podía apreciarlo mejor porque su capuchas cubría su rostro

No podía apartar su vista de esa figura, era algo insólito de ver, estaban en medio de una tormenta que azotaba con fuerza

Estaba loca esa persona si se atrevía hacer esa estupidez bajar en las calles en pleno diluvio

La limosina paso cerca de aquella figura y su corazón salto de expectación

Fueron solo unos segundos pero no pudo ver el rostro de aquella persona, solo pudo captar datos normales compleción delgada, pequeña, altura promedio más bajo que el

Tal vez sea alguien joven

Un adolecente haciendo estupideces de juventud

La limosina empezó a alejarlo de su vista

"¡Oe, oe Gokudera que pasa?!", pregunto un desconcertado Takeshi

Pero el no respondió, hasta que el joven moreno poso una de sus manos en su hombro asiéndolo respingar de la impresión

"Que quieres idiota", ceñudo el platinado vio a Yamamoto, que sonriente respondió, "te estuve hablando por un rato pero no me escuchabas"

"Tsk", chasqueo la lengua con molestia mientras miraba levemente la ventana

"Nada que te importe estúpido", bufo y miro a sus compañeros nuevamente pelear

Pasaron las horas y sus amigos habían caído dormidos en los asientos de la limosina a excepción de él que aun admiraba la lluvia caer

Sentía una inquietud en su corazón al recordar sus conflictivos y estúpidos pensamientos, que prefirió mejor tratar de olvidar, todo los sentimientos que empezaban a desbordarse de el…

y que no quería dejarlos salir jamás, el pasado que se empeñaba con desespero enterrar y jamás recordar

oxoxo

llego cansada a la pequeña posada en donde se hospedaba los demás habitantes la miraron con asombro al ver que llegaba toda empapada ignorándolos subió a su respectiva habitación, entro al baño y se desprendió de sus ropas y tomo rápidamente una ducha al salir de la regadera, ante el espejo contemplo su cuerpo desnudo su piel estaba pálida más de lo normal era por el frio y el cansancio no había dormido en tres días la misión que le encomendó su líder había sido más complicada de lo que había esperado, aprecio unas cuantas cortadas pero nada de gravedad tomo el botiquín que se encontraba en su habitación y comenzó a curarse vendándose algunas partes

al salir contemplo las pocas cosas que tenía y empezó a empacarlas, debía irse cuanto antes si no quería ser encontrada por sus enemigos, miro la lluvia que no dejaba de cesar pero poco le importo su feje la necesitaba

él era la única persona a la cual quería, él fue quien la ayudo y salvo parte de su ser, antes de convertirse en un monstro

Era la única persona a la cual respetaba y daría su vida por el

Tomo un impermeable y rápidamente salió de la habitación

Bajo velozmente por las escaleras y observo al recepcionista mirarla con asombro

"Señorita piensa irse con esa lluvia?", el hombre mayor la miraba con horror

"si", fu lo único que respondió mientras entregaba el dinero de lo que fue su estadía

y empezó a caminar nuevamente a la salida de la posada sin importarle todas las miradas curiosas en ella

Debía informarle a su famiglia todo lo que descubrió, su jefe estaba en peligro

la lluvia azoto con más fuerza en su joven rostro y el viento soplo con ira brutal para detenerla pero su templanza fue más fuerte y empezó a caminar contra ella

No importa lo que tuviera que pasar llegaría hasta la mansión

Hasta su querido y respetable jefe Alexandre Gokudera

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR XD **

**Hola chicos traigo esta nueva historia no sé si les gusto pero me gustaría su opinión XD, como vieron aquí Haru jamás conoció a los Vongola y mucho menos ha visto o conocido a el gruñón Gokudera Hayato y cómo ven nuestra Haru trabaja para el padre de Gokudera **

**Ho que sorpresas nos traerán nuestros protagonistas, bueno chicos esos lo sabrán hasta la próxima **

**Esta historia fue dedicada para Suno-Andrew espero no haberte decepcionado n_n, y gracias por leer mis historias espero no desilusionarte con este Haru/Gokudera**

**Ya saben chicos tanto comentarios como criticas serán bien recibidos**

**alegra77 se despide lectores hasta la próxima publicación chicos**

**¡matane! XD**


End file.
